Our Planet II: The Prehistoric World
Our Planet II: The Prehistoric World is a British nature documentary series made for Netflix. The series is narrated by David Attenborough and produced by Silverback Films, led by Alastair Fothergill and Keith Scholey, who also created BBC documentary series Planet Earth II, Our Planet and Blue Planet II, with collaboration with the conservation charity World Wildlife, Dinosaurs, and Prehistoric Animals Fund (WWF). The series addresses issues of conservation while featuring these disparate animals in their respective home regions, and has been noted for its greater focus on humans' impact on the environment than traditional nature documentaries; centering around how climate change impacts all living creatures. It marked the first nature documentary Netflix has ever made. All episodes were released on 5 April 2019. Netflix reported that 25 million households were expected to watch the series during its first month of release. Creatures Featured Episode One * * * * * * * * * * Episode Two A Mammoth Undertaking *Woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Woolly rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Short-faced bear (Arctodus simus) *Western tubenose goby (Proterorhinus semilunaris) *Eurasian brown bear (Ursus arctos arctos) *Snowshoe hare Episode Three * * * * * * Episode Four *Repenomamus () *Psittacosaurus () () *Bagaceratops *Hyphalosaurus *Sumatran porcupine (Hystrix sumatrae) Episode Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Six *Dilong *Repenomamus *Sinosauropteryx *Asian black bear (Ursus thibetanus) *Malayan porcupine (Hystrix brachyura) Episode Seventh Return to A Mammoth Undertaking/Land of the North Pole *Woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) *Narwhal *Boreal woodland caribou *Muskox *Lemming *Snowy owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Arctic fox *Arctic hare *Arctic wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Arctic ground squirrel *Arctic tern *Ringed seal *Bowhead whale *Beluga whale *Harp seal *Yeti *Alaskan Troodon Episode Eight Early Dinosaur *Cristatusaurus lapparenti *Eocarcharia dinops *Bahariasaurus ingens *Arcusaurus *Nigersaurus * Episode Nine Middle Predators *Chebsaurus *Jobaria *Spinophorosaurus *Atlasaurus *Spinostropheus *Fabrosaurus Episode Ten Legend of Monster Island * *Anguirus *Gorosaurus *Kamacuras *Kumonga *Ebirah *Oodako (Giant Octopus) *Ookondoru (Giant Condor) * Episode Eleven Monster Hunter Adventure *Deviljho *Ancient Leshen *Aptonoth *Tzitzi-Ya-Ku *Mosswine *Great Girros *Kelbi *Kulve Taroth *Kushala Daora *Tobi-Kadachi *Odogaron *Behemoth *Leshen *Lavasioth *Diablos *Kushala Daora *Kestodon *Kulu-Ya-Ku *Lunastra *Gastodon *Gajalaka *Grimalkyne *Gajau Episode Twelve * Episode Thirteen * Episode Fourteen * Episode Fifteen Monster Hunter Iceborne Expansion * Episode Sixteen * Episode Seventeen The Great Scotland * * * * Balearic Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) Episode Eighteen * Episode Nineteen * Episode Twenty * Episode Twenty-One * * * * * * * Episode Twenty-Two * * * * * * Episode Twenty-Three * * * * * Episode Twenty-Five * * * * * * * * * Episode Twenty-Six * * * * * * * * * * Episodes A 1 hour long bonus episode "Our Planet II: The Prehistoric World - Behind The Scenes" about the project is accessible under Additional Videos on Netflix. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released with a compilation of the incidental music specially commissioned for Our Planet II: The Prehistoric World. The theme song "In This Together", which is a collaboration with English singer and songwriter Ellie Goulding, is also included. Category:Netflix